Nikolai
by suika1021
Summary: Denmark and Norway's son, Nikolai, is showing more and more traits of his mother and Denmark isn't really happy about that. Sequeal to Mama Norway.


**Yo! This is the small little continuation to my other little story Mama Norway. Note, you do not have to read that story first to understand what's going on in this story. So feel free to read it if you haven't read Mama Norway. I also want to say thanks to the people who reviewed and favorite the previous story and encouraging me to write more about Norway and Denmark's son, Nikolai. You guys make me happy. If you want to read Mama Norway, just easily click on my username and you'll find it and other of my works there!**

* * *

Nikolai was doing it again, Denmark noticed when he entered the living room with his daily beer. During a small game with his toy pink bunny by himself, Nikolai suddenly came to a halt as if he was suddenly turned to stone. His dull blue eyes, a perfect replica of his mother's, was staring out to space in complete silence.

Denmark raised an eyebrow at his son's sudden abnormal behavior and glanced at the direction he was staring at. Just the couch, what was so interesting about a couch? Sure it was old but there was nothing fascinating about an old couch. He glanced back at him.

The boy didn't even blink.

"Hey champ," he called for his attention with his sweet fatherly voice, concealing his uneasiness skillfully. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

Nothing.

Nikolai still wasn't looking at him nor acknowledge he was listening to him.

Seriously, what was he staring at? Was there a bug? A dust bunny? Or maybe some money wedged between the cushions? If only he would speak more…

"Champ?" now, he was getting concerned. He placed his frosty mug down at the coffee table, standing akimbo with a confused look plastered on his face. Nikolai was too much like Norway sometimes, and if it weren't for Denmark's smile and his hair color transmitted into him before birth, he might as well have been Norway's clone.

Then again, his wife was weird to began with and most of the time ignored his odd behavior. But, when a four-year-old was involved in this, it became a serious matter. He ran his hand through his wild hair and glanced back at the couch. Still nothing.

"Nikolai, Nikolai?" he crouched down on the wooden floor and waved a hand in front of the frozen boy.

Instantaneously, the boy then fixed his eyes at his father and as expected, didn't say a word to him. But, thankfully for his sake, a smile was spreading across his small face as he rose one of his tiny fingers to point at the couch. To what, he had no clue.

"It's a couch Niko." He informed the little boy, puzzled. "You know that."

To his surprise, Nikolai shook his head roughly, his short blond hair swaying with him as he did like how Norway did when he disagreed with Denmark (which was constantly) minus the floating hair curl. He pointed at it again, pouting at him irritably.

"What? Couch?" Oh god, did he have to show the layout of the whole house again to his own son? He was literally born and raised in their comfortable home in the Scandinavian country side. "What do you see? Bug? Dust? Toy?"

He shook his head again, not helping Denmark at all. "Norway!" Denmark called out, facing the direction of the staircase where Norway climbed up awhile ago. "Norway, come down here! Niko's being weird again."

"What?" Denmark heard their bedroom door open, and stepped halfway down the stairs, shooting him a skeptical look. "What's he doing now that troubles you again." He sighed at the last part, too use to Denmark's antic behavior to really be concerned about Nikolai. If he needed them, he would say something at least. Playing around and being eccentric is another thing.

"Look." He jabbed his finger over to their son, eyes remaining glued to the couch, pupils widening here and there. "He's been doing that and he wont tell me why. What is he looking at?"

Norway glanced at Nikolai, then at the strangely amusing furniture, then back at Nikolai. Few seconds passed, then Norway shook his head, exhaling a heavy sigh as if he was insulting Denmark's self-awareness. He descended down the last step over the stairs, passing the little boy to the couch and crouched down to his haunches. He raised his hand, lifting one finger sideways as if to call over an invisible bird to perch on his digit. Nikolai gasped, Denmark continuing to blink dumbly. Nothing happened at all.

When Norway turned around to face the two, finger still in position as he gingerly took a seat on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at Denmark's obvious confusion.

"It's a fairy." He said as Nikolai scurried over with bright and eager eyes, taking a seat at the soft cushion of the couch. "A house fairy actually. Niko's extra vision must be developing." He allowed the small boy to climb on his lap, situating himself for the two to be comfortable.

Tiny hands stretch in front where Norway's hand hovers, a small smile spreading across his face as he giggled. "She's so pretty Mor," Nikolai squealed when he withdrew his hand, laughing harder.

Norway too smiled. "She is pretty Niko." He agreed with his son as he gazed at the beautiful fairy perched on his finger with bright, flowing blond hair and dress, large blue butterfly wings sporting from the back. Too bad his slow in the head husband cant see such beauty from a creature from his land.

Denmark, meanwhile, can only blink stupidly at the two. The two were admiring an unseen, maybe not real, being with such awe, he didn't know whether he should be curious or be concerned. Maybe if he drank enough beer to full up a keg he might be seeing fairies of his own.

Instead he rolled his eyes, went over to retrieve his mug of beer, and took a deep gulp. "You guys are weird." He commented once he lowered the mug away from his lips. "I hope our next child will be more like me, you know?" He directed his eyes at the small swell in Norway's growing stomach where their unborn child grew for what was now five months.

Norway rolled his eyes in return. "Not my fault if it ends up like me again. I don't have any control of that." He drawled, then quickly changed his voice to softly chide Nikolai to not pull on the fairy's wings.

Denmark sighed as if in defeat. He knew he couldn't talk them out of their strange, for Nikolai new, quirks and besides, it was kind of cute. A bit odd, but cute. After all, it was his slowly growing family. And thought it was a cliché to even consider thinking of it, he wouldn't trade them for any other. He headed over to plop down beside the two, slinging his free arm around his wife.

"How many do you think it'll take to drink until I can see what you're seeing?" Denmark asked playfully while Nikolai busied himself with the unseen entity with outstretched hands.

Norway elbowed his ribs in response in a short jab. But Denmark only laughed.

"Stupid Anko," It wasn't Norway who said it but his very own son, craning his head up to see his father with those perfect blue eyes. "Only Mor and me can see her."

"Wh-what?" Denmark sputtered, nearly taking a spit take with his beer, cheeks blossoming a bright red. "what did you say Niko?"

Norway can only stifle a laugh, body trembling as he cupped his mouth to keep his laugh from spilling out. This was too perfect. Oh how much he loved his son at that moment. Nikolai only giggled and leaned back to his Mor, feeling the baby bump against his back shake softly up and down, not even caring any longer when the fairy fluttered off leaving a trail of sparkles behind.

Denmark narrowed his eyes at the both of them, not really angry as he didn't know exactly why Norway was trying his best not to laugh. Oh well, might have been that Nikolai truly was like him in so many ways.

Again, oh well.

"Seriously Norge," Denmark said and buried himself back to his icy mug. "Our next kid better be more like me or I'm going to start to believe in self cloning."

**The hardest part of writing this story actually was spelling Denmark. Seriously, I have this habit of typing it Denamakr…so that troubled me a lot lol. So glad school's over and cant wait for the new character song for Hetalia **_**Always with you…Nordic 5!**_** to come out. Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
